narniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arvan Swordwielder
Hello! Hi, welcome to my talk page. Feel free to post here, I just ask you to remain civil. ● Archives: ---- *''Archive 1'' *''Archive 2'' *''Archive 3'' *''Archive 4'' ---- Last Check on Policy Page I think I am (finally) pretty much finished with the policy page. I will continue to edit for typos and lack of clarity, but I don't plan to change the meaning of the policy itself. Now, what I need is for you to ratify this and make it actually official, so that when I appeal to the Policy, I am appealing to more than just my own authority. So: any complaints about the policy as it currently stands? Speak soon (and, unlike Aslan, I do not call all times soon--let's say sometime in the next week) or forever hold your peace. Thanks! Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 06:03, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Neither do I call all times soon. So, I just read it, and it looks great. Thanks a million! There's no way I'd have had time to work on that these days, so that was a huge help. Everything looks good, I didn't have a problem with anything said and I found no typos. ~Arvan 17:28, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Snow I think Jadis may be invading-- the snow on the background has gone haywire. Sometimes it's not there at all, and sometimes it snows on the whole page (not just the background). I don't have the technical know-how to figure it out. Would you take a look? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 06:31, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :It may have been a random bug - is it still doing it to you? I can't seem to replicate the issue... nor am I sure how I would fix it. ~Arvan 05:44, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I've seen your answer and as it was me who asked Lasaraleen Tarkheena I must say the problem is already there. When it is really a bug then you can only use . [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 12:03, December 18, 2013 (UTC) hello i hope you dont mind me changing my user page and yes i do really Love narnia gotta love it!! Hi Arvan Swordwielder! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I'm reaching out today to see if it's okay if we set up a "Parent Page" on the Narnia Wiki. Also, if you are okay with it, do you and the other admins have any interest in helping us fill it out? Here is a Parent Page example from The Hunger Games Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide for parents about the age range for different wikis. Let me know if you have any questions! We are planning to start setting up the pages over the next week or so. Thanks so much! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:25, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey on behalf of http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Jupiter_Wiki I would like your consideration in becoming affiliates. Even though we do not have a general affiliated category with you, many of our users appreciate this wikia and game. We would like to be able to "advertise" you in our affiliates page, as you can find in the following link: http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AAffiliates Please note that this template (created by me) is a WIP. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to contace me (: ~Dop [[User: DaughterofPoseidon14|∞For infinity -']] [[User Talk:DaughterofPoseidon14|'we will be together∞''']] Snow Hi, Arvan! Do you know how the snow animation in the background was set up? A user on another wiki is wondering if he can make it work there. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 00:57, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, I was wondering (as I am new to this Wiki) where your reference material is located. I was browsing the Telmar page and saw a great many things there that I had not recalled from my readings. Granted, I haven't read much concerning Telmar's origins in quite a while (hence my reason for being there) but there were a great many details that I don't recall being present in the books. Are sources cited somewhere on this site? Thanks in advance! I want to buy a copy of Narniabackgroundlake I would like to either purchase a copy of "Narniabackgroundlake" or obtain permission to get it made into an enlargement. According to WikiNarnia, this file was uploaded by you. Can you help me with this? ~Any help would be appreciated! Bureaucracy Hi Arvan! How's life? We miss having you around, but I totally understand (being a college student myself) that life gets a lot busier in and after college. Since I've been the only active admin for over two years, would you mind bureaucrat-ifying me if you see this message? ~Las 14:40, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :Hi Las, I’m doing well! Indeed life is enormously busy these days, though life is exciting! You are now a bureaucrat (which anywhere else sounds like an insult), and I’m sure you will do excellently. Thank you for taking the reins here. It is genuinely appreciated. ● 15:24, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Nashwa M S (talk) 11:40, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Hi , Can you answer my questions about the chronicle ? Narnia is great we got 7 books, a bbc series, an animated adaptation and 4 movies(2 from disney, 1 from 20th century fox and 1 from columbia pictures), I wonder what's next for narnia? Better be a new adapation Gallery Hello,Arvan Swordwielder! Would you take a look at this page- Minotaur (new template is located in trivia) and let me know what you think about this change. A lot of pages on this wikia are full of images and I think that we should try to do something with this problem. I think best option is a creation of galleries on a separate page. This system works on others wikia pages. Pages are then clearer and look much better. So what do you think? http://narnia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Gallery http://narnia.wikia.com/wiki/Minotaur http://narnia.wikia.com/wiki/Minotaur/Gallery -- Pajasek99 (Talk) 13:04, July 17, 2018 How to find new fantasy franchises to get into Hello Arvan Swordwielder, I am currently doing a study on the challenges fantasy fans face in finding the next fantasy franchise they would like to get into and where to get access to that content. Given your role as an admin for WikiNarnia, I would be keen to interview you to get your thought on this. What would be the best way to do this and would you have some availability to connect on this over the coming weeks? Best, Fantasynexus2019 (talk) 22:04, February 25, 2019 (UTC)